I Love You All Over Me
by kiwiana.inked
Summary: a series of ten drabbles 100 words each focusing on Sam's sexual relationships. Adult content.


AN: A series of ten drabbles (100 words each) written for spn_het_love at LiveJournal, focusing on Sam's sexual relationships.

***

Sam's first time is messy and a little painful, and really sucks overall.

Her name's Mandy; she's his lab partner in Chemistry. They go to the movies a couple of times, and Sam brings her back to the motel room thinking Dean will be there, but the place is empty.

He doesn't mean for it to happen, but he's fifteen and horny, and Mandy's keen – she seems to know what she's doing, which is great seeing as Sam has no idea.

It's over in about four minutes, and she doesn't say a word as she gets dressed and walks out.

center~*~/center

Dad tells him not to come back, and he walks the four miles to the nearest bus station. He's shaking with rage by the time he gets there, so when a pretty brunette with a lip ring eyes him and says, "You look like you need a relief," he deliberately takes her literally.

He fucks her from behind against the wall of the bathroom, and he has to hold his hand over her mouth to stop her desperate moans reaching the other passengers.

When he's finished, he zips up and leaves without asking her name. She doesn't seem to mind.

center~*~/center

When they finally stumble in from the Halloween victory – everyone had insisted on buying Sam drinks to celebrate his LSAT scores – Jess pushes him down on the bed and straddles him, still in her nurse's uniform. She keeps eye contact the whole time, kissing him, winding her hands in his hair, and she comes twice before he lets himself do the same.

They collapse into bed, and Sam wraps both arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you," he whispers against her hair. "Marry me," he says, but she's already asleep.

He'll ask her properly tomorrow, on one knee.

center~*~/center

He doesn't think about how long it's been since he's had sex until Meg slides her hand along his thigh. He realises in a hell of a hurry just how long it's been, and Meg smiles at him as though she can read his mind.

"Bathroom," she whispers, and Sam follows willingly. He lifts her up to balance on the edge of the sink and thrusts into her, hot and hard. She can take it, though.

"Harder," she gasps, and Sam slams into her, finally letting go and oh, i_fuck_/i, he'd missed that feeling.

Meg just grins as he leaves.

center~*~/center

"I didn't sleep with Sarah," he tells Dean. He doesn't want his brother demanding details for the next four hundred miles.

It's a lie, though. He spends the next few weeks remembering the softness of her skin, the way she ran her tongue along his torso, teasing, drawing everything out. He doesn't think about how it was easier not to confuse her with Jess – the dark hair helped.

Sarah's a beautiful girl, and the sort of person he might have been interested in, once. But now there's hunts to go on, people to save. There's no time for women anymore.

center~*~/center

Jo doesn't understand, at first. She doesn't realise that the Sam who kisses her, grabs her hair to pull her closer, lays her down on the bar and fucks her without ever making eye contact – isn't the Sam she knows.

She doesn't understand, but she enjoys it; gasping in pleasure, moaning his name as she comes, again and again. She kisses him blindly, and doesn't think to question.

But afterwards, when she passes out in an orgasmic daze and wakes up tied to a pole in a distinctly non-sexual way, she finally begins to understand, and she curses her stupidity.

center~*~/center

Sam's been an animal in bed for most of his adult life – hardly anyone escapes without bite marks and bruising, intentional or not – but Madison matches him at every turn, and he loves it. He can be as rough as he likes without fear of hurting her, and it's an unbelievable turn on.

He fucks her for half the night; they finally collapse, exhausted, around 3am. She falls asleep in his arms, and Sam can't remember the last time he felt this content.

It nearly destroys him to kill her, but he knows he has to. That's the worst part.

center~*~/center

"Take off your clothes," Bela whispers, her accent sending shivers down his spine like always, and Sam hastens to obey. She smiles, her eyes as dangerous as they are filled with lust. "Good boy," she purrs.

Bela's different from the others. She orders him around and treats their sex as a cross between a punishment and a challenge. Sam eats up every second of it, and he waits patiently for her to let him eat her out. He always needs permission, with her. It's fucking hot.

He'll wake up before they get to the good parts, though. He always does.

center~*~/center

What Ruby doesn't understand, when she tries to teach him how to use his powers, is that Sam has no intention of surviving his bout with Lilith. Oh, he'll kill her, but he'll make damn sure he goes with her. Killing her is about avenging Dean, but it won't bring his brother back.

Sex with Ruby is one more way of punishing himself, with the added bonus of ensuring a quick path to Hell. He channels all his rage into fucking her – she can take it, because she isn't human. And she does, because she knows that she has to.

center~*~/center

Sam isn't thinking of sirens when he fucks Cara. Nor is he thinking of angels, or demons, or any of the crap that surrounds him. Instead, he sees a beautiful, interested woman and he acts on it.

It's an amazing feeling. No psychoanalyzing of his motives from anyone; he just slides into her and loses himself in the moment. She gasps and pushes against him, pulling him closer, and it's over a little more quickly than Sam would have liked. Cara smiles, and kisses him.

There's no backwards glance when he leaves, though. He still has a job to do.


End file.
